Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction
''' Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction '''is an upcoming Cartoon Network/Paramount crossover to be created by Stuingtion. And it's the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon Plot Sixty-five million years ago, the alien race, known as the "Creators", invade Earth, wiping out the dinosaurs with the "Seeds". In the present, Darcy Tirrel discovered a frozen dinosaur in Arctic. Five years after the Battle of Chicago, humanity has grown fearful of the Transformers, resulting in the termination of joint operations with the Autobots. Cemetery Wind, an elite CIA black ops unit, formed by opportunistic agent Harold Attinger and team leader James Savoy, (who Mojo Jojo, The Rowdyruff Boys, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket by Bradey O'Diesel are working for) is tasked with hunting the remaining Decepticons. However, they have also been secretly hunting Autobots, believing all Transformers to be a threat, despite the Autobots officially being granted sanctuary by the government. With help from the Cybertronian bounty hunter Lockdown, they ambush and brutally kill Ratchet. However, their primary target is Optimus Prime, whom Lockdown wants captured alive. Meanwhile, Bradey O'Diesel has gathered up many of the villains, and she thanks them for their help in her plans to take over the world. In rural Texas, Cade Yeager is an inventor struggling financially, with college funding for his daughter, Tessa, and the loss of his property looming. (whom our heroes are with) One day he and his friend Lucas buy an old truck to repair and sell. Cade discovers that the truck is an injured Optimus Prime and repairs him, bringing him back to life. Then Brian has a nightmare where he was Vader and killed our heroes and Sylveon. Then next morning, Brian asks T.C. and Hugs for more info on Bradey and they explain that she had swore alliance to the Sith and warned him that she could manipulate anyone who wasn't familiar with her to joining her. But Brian doesn't believe them. After locating Optimus in Texas, Cemetery Wind and Lockdown confront and threaten the Yeagers and Lucas before Optimus attacks and rescues them. Cade, Tessa and Lucas escape with Tessa's secret boybuddy, Shane Dyson. As Hiccup, Toothless, and their friends arrive too. Safety is found after a long chase, but Lucas is killed by one of Lockdown's grenades. Tensions rise between Cade and the two lovers over their secret relationship while Optimus rallies remaining Autobots Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs. Cade hacks into a spy drone he took from the Texas attack, learning of Kinetic Solutions Incorporated, a technology firm in league with Cemetery Wind, and they decide to infiltrate KSI HQ in Chicago. Meanwhile, Joshua Joyce, the head of KSI, shows Darcy transformium, the scarce metal of which Transformers are made. He has imprisoned Brains to decode dead Transformers' minds and utilize their data for human-created Transformers "upgrades". Joshua shows Darcy his prized creation Galvatron, created using data from Megatron's severed head. But also inside the facility, is the Idominous Rex! (who the villains have resurrected and have been training to send after the Eds). The Autobots and our heroes storm the facility, but Joshua stops them, proclaiming the Autobots are no longer needed now that they can create their own Transformers. Disillusioned, the Autobots decide to leave. Forced by Attinger, Joshua launches Galvatron and Stinger (a man-made Transformer similar to Bumblebee) while the villains send out the I-Rex to pursue the Autobots. Optimus fights Galvatron before Lockdown wounds him, capturing him, Elsa, and Tessa on his ship. He explains that those who made the Transformers, the "Creators," want Optimus back. Before leaving, Lockdown gives Cemetery Wind a device called the Seed, which when detonated transforms living things into transformium, giving the Autobots time to board the ship. And everyone splits up to find Optimus. While there, Willy, Sharky, The Miner Trains, Steamy, Puffy, and Evan confront Bradey and are about to kill her, when Brian knocks them out. And she seduces him that the Dark Side is very powerful. Giving him so thought about using dark Jedi powers. Cade and Shane save Tessa and escape with Bumblebee while the others save Optimus and escape on a detachable ship. At a train museum, Brian lashes out at Willy, Sharky, The Miner Trains, Steamy, Puffy, and Evan claiming their selfish and stupid, much tot he team's shock and confusion. Optimus and Brains reveal that Galvatron is a reincarnated Megatron who has manipulated KSI to steal the Seed and rebuild the Decepticons. While the Eds explain to the dragon riders of Berk about the I-Rex. Cade warns Joshua, who retreated to Beijing to use production facilities, about Galvatron and Attinger. Joshua backs off his deal with Attinger while Galvatron activates himself and infects all the KSI prototypes. Joshua flees with the Seed to Hong Kong, with Attinger and Galvatron chasing him. On the way to Hong Kong, Brian continues lashing out at many of the team and almost kills Sylveon and Vinny. Sherin then realizes why Brian is acting this way, Bradey manipulated him to join her side, and Brian would soon become her apprentice, then Optimus talks to Brian that he is becoming Vader. Then looking into a magic mirror, Brian realizes he's right and it relates to the nightmare he had, then Celestia adds that Bradey was manipulating him the whole time! Brian then goes into hearing voices of Yoda and Darth Vader in his head. Then Brian and Kitty do a quick rivalry lightsaber duel then everyone lock and loads all their weapons and are ready for battle. But then Ana accidentally makes her Webley revolver go off, the bullet ricocheting around them and causing them to seek refuge under a table. When the Autobots try to retrieve the Seed at Hong Kong, their ship is shot down by the Decepticons, leaving the Yeagers, Shane, Hound and Bumblebee to fight. Cade kills Savoy in a fist fight, but the Decepticons outnumber the Autobots. Knowing this, Optimus releases and tames the Dinobots. With their help, the Autobots defeat the Decepticons. Through the intense Battle, Toothless uses one of his stronger plasma blasts to blow the Rowdyruff Boys revert back to their snips, snails and puppy-dog tails. And Brian takes on Bradey's droid army and Terminators alone, unarmed. However, Lockdown returns with a magnetic weapon to reclaim Optimus and the Dinobots. After Optimus destroys the magnetic weapon, he fights Lockdown. He then saves Brian and Cade by killing Attinger, who held them at gunpoint. However, Optimus is immediately impaled by Lockdown with his sword to a wall. As Cade and Bumblebee fight Lockdown, Tessa and Shane use a tow truck to pull the sword out of Optimus, who then kills Lockdown. Then Katz, the Clutching Foot, and Le' Quack beat up Courage and are to finish him off when Toothless blows a gigantic hole under them, sending them to their doom. But then the I-Rex goes to kill the team until the dragons battle it, but the hybrid dinosaur is too much for them, then suddenly Rexy appears! And they both battle and the I-Rex almost wins when Blue appears and helps battle it. Together the 2 dinosaurs and the dragon knock the I-Rex closer to the sea where a crocodile headed Sea Monster grabs the I-Rex and drags it into the sea. Then the dragons help Rodney destroy Ratchet's sweepers and then cause Gasket to fall into a smelter's furnace while Ratchet is bonded into chains hanging from a metal pole. They defeat the remaining Decepticons as Galvatron and the remaining villains retreat as Bradey O'Diesel vows revenge. Then, Brian disappears! Brian awakens in an ethereal place where she is greeted by Princess Celestia, who congratulates her and declares Brian is ready for a new stage in his life. Brian undergoes a transformation and returns to the others his color has changed to an Autobot logo! His friends are amazed and happily welcome his change, while Celestia announces that Brian is a Prime and Jedi Master who had demonstrated friendship with his friends. The Dinobots go free as Joyce plans to make amends with Cade by arranging for him and Tessa to gain a new house. Optimus then flies into space with the Seed, sending a message to the Creators that he is coming for them. Trivia *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Norbert and Dagget, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Button Mash, Babs Seed, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Smudger, Duke, Bertram, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Barney the Dinosaur, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Anna, Elsa, The Griffin Family, The Evolution Family, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Inspector Gadget guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel, Mojo Jojo, The Rowdyruff Boys, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, the Indominus Rex, Diesel 10, Diesel, Splatter and Dodge, Queen Chrysalis, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, Dr. Claw, Biff and Tiff, DOOM, The Chamoleon, Morack, Plankton, Karen, and DoodleBob will work for Harold Attinger in this movie. *Transformers: Age of Extinction and How to Train Your Dragon 2 were released in 2014. *Tuffnut and Lucas Flannery are both portrayed by T.J. Miller. *Rexy and Blue make a climax appearance in this film. Scenes *The movie begins *The villains meet up *Meet Cade Yeager *Ratchet's death *Cade's discovery *Brian's nightmare *Cade awakes Optimus *The car chase *Cade and Shane's argument *Reuniting with the Autobots/Getting answers *At KSI *Sneaking into KSI *Joyce explains the truth *The highway chase/Optimus vs. Galvatron *Lockdown captures Optimus, Tessa, and Elsa *On Lockdown's Ship *Brian and Stuingtion's Engines rejoin the group *Optimus and Brains' story of the Seed/The Eds' story of the I-Rex *Taking off to Hong Kong *Galvatron rises *Optimus and Celestia talk to Brian/Preping for Battle *Arriving at Hong Kong *Cade kills Savoy *Battling the KSI robots *Releasing the Dinobots/The Battle begins *The Miner Trains construct their Lego vehicles *Button Mash saves Sweetie Belle *Lockdown returns *Brian vs. The Evil Mane Six *Optimus vs. Lockdown/Attinger and Lockdown's death *The battle against the I-Rex *Brian kills Bradey/Brian becomes a Prime *Ending Soundtrack #Star Wars Episode II - Chase Through Coruscant the car chase # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:War films